Match Made in Heaven? NOT!
by Silver Ivy
Summary: After getting used to each other in their 'happy' marriage Inu-yasha, Kagome and all of their friends are suddenly blackmailed into doing..a movie?
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any Inu-yasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"Speaking"

'thoughts'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
At the Hotel  
  
'Uhhhh, why the hell is my head pounding?' Kagome Higurashi thought to herself, and began to get out of the unfamiliar bed, when she noticed there was another person lying next to her.  
  
Just as she was pulling back the sheets to see who she had shared a bed with, she noticed that she was naked, and she had never slept naked in her entire life, hurriedly she yanked off the sheets to reveal a naked hanyou, with long silver hair, and adorable doggie ears on the top of his head.  
  
At that moment, the hanyou woke up and yelled as he caught sight of Kagome.  
  
"Listen do you remember what happened last night?" Kagome worriedly asked.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?" The hanyou retorted.  
  
"What happened last night you jackass?"  
  
"I have no idea, why"  
  
"Because I am naked, in a bed with a man that I don't know, and I don't know if I am still a virgin, plus there is the little fact that there is a wedding ring on my goddamn FINGER!!" Kagome yelled the last bit of the sentence at the hanyou.  
  
"Shit," He muttered as he looked at his left hand and looked up into Kagome's face, "We must have gotten drunk last night, got married at one of those 24 hour chapels and had sex."  
  
"How the hell do you know that we had sex?"  
  
"I am a hanyou, I can smell the scent of our mating."  
  
"Fine, but how do you know everything else, Sherlock?"  
  
"That's easy, I am a detective in Los Angeles, I was only here for a vacation, I'm Inu-yasha Youkai, I suppose."  
  
"Humph, well that does work out well, I am a lawyer in Los Angeles, and was also here for a vacation, your new wives name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"You aren't going to be my wife for long though, we will get a divorce today, and no one will ever now what happened."  
  
"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, since we are both famous people from L.A., I wouldn't be surprised if we were in the paper, and the law for state of Nevada says that you have to be married for a full year before divorcing your spouse."  
  
"Well, wench, what the hell are we going to do for a year?"  
  
"Pretend to be loving newlyweds in front of the public, buy a large house so we won't have to see each other often, and wait till, the year is up."  
  
"Why do we have to live together if they don't know we are married?"  
  
"Go take a look at the paper Inu-yasha."  
  
As he did so, Kagome looked over him, thinking that she really didn't do that bad to end up with him, he was smart, cute, and had a body to die for.  
  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha was thinking the exact thing about Kagome, because, although he hadn't told her, he did remember what had happened last night, and damn was it good.  
  
This thought soon left his head as he noticed that on the front page of the newspaper was a picture of the two of them getting married, and as he walked back towards the bed, where Kagome was watching the television, they were on the news as well, and a reporter was interviewing his girlfriend Kikyo, although now, he supposed she was his ex-girlfriend.  
  
He suddenly paid attention to the T.V. when Kagome started to mutter about bitches and how they should all be muzzled, apparently Kikyo was calling him a two-timing bastard and Kagome a slut.  
  
Kagome started grinning malevolently about how Kikyo was so going to get her ass sued as soon as she got back to L.A.  
  
"Inu-yasha? Do you have any proof of Kikyo cheating on you while the two of you were a couple?"  
  
"Yes, I just ignored it though, and let it go, but now, you thinking of suing her?"  
  
"Hell yes, no one calls me a slut and gets away with it."  
  
"Bitch, you can't sue Kikyo, she is twice the woman you will ever be, she is smarter and prettier."  
  
Inu-yasha was cut off as Kagome slapped him across the face.  
  
"If I am so pathetic, why don't you go home to your little whore, and go screw her."  
  
And with that sentence they knew it would be hell on earth living together for the next year.  
  
This is my first Inu/Kag fic, so any imput you have would be greatly appreciated.

Please go check out my other story Punked

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters, or objects, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai  
  
Utena  
  
Kitkat  
  
Cyberdemon  
  
Mika

wanderingdragon  
  
SORRY I AM UPDATING THIS SO LATE, I MEANT TO DO IT YESTERDAY, BUT I WAS DRAGGED OUT THE WHOLE DAY.

From now on I shall try to update daily.

Check out my other story Punked, Kurama/Kagome, Yusuke/Sango

And it's sequel, COLLEGE PUNKS  
  
Still at the hotel  
  
"You bitch! How dare you slap me, Inu-yasha??!!"  
  
"Your nothing but a pompous bastard who is too full of himself, grow up." Kagome snarled at the pissed off hanyou standing in front of her.  
  
Inu-yasha just stood there in shock, thinking, 'shit, she is the first person to ever slap or curse at me. This year will be a living hell.'  
  
Once Kagome had calmed down, she smiled at Inu-yasha and said, "All right, so when are you going to fly back to L.A.? I was planing to leave in two days, but I can delay it, since we do have a lot of lies to plan out."  
  
"Wench, I am leaving the same day and I refuse to delay my flight out of this hellhole. It shouldn't take all that long to come up with a believable lie."  
  
"Yes, it will you jerk, no one can find out we got drunk and then married!!! It would destroy our careers, and leave you on the street begging, or maybe a gigolo."  
  
"Only me? What the hell about you?"  
  
"Me? I save most of my money, I have over 5 million saved up, as well as unemployment, and a lovely state pension, by the look of it, you busted all of your money on clothes, and your girlfriend, right??"  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch." Inu-yasha refused to admit that if this did get out to the media, he would be a lovely hobo.  
  
"Whatever, just help me come up with a story, and then once we buy the house, I won't give a damn if you have prostitutes, over so long as it doesn't bother me or my work."  
  
In the end they had decided on the story that they had met a few years ago in a courtroom, which was true should anyone decide to investigate, dated for a while, and broke up. Then when they both met in Las Vegas, they realized how much they missed each other and married.  
  
"It is as corny as hell, but I suppose it shall have to do." Kagome grumbled.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Come on, we have to go on-line and buy a freakin house otherwise, who has ever heard of newlyweds that don't live together."  
  
After several hours of slapping each other, and arguing, they settled on a 5 acre house, with 7 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, den, laundry room, game room, and a four car garage. (I feel like a real estate agent )  
  
Two days Later at the Airport  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were battling their way though the pain in the ass reporters that followed them like the plague, as they tried to get past the security point where they couldn't follow them.  
  
Coincidentally, their seats were right next to each other, much to Inu- yasha's displeasure. Now he had to sit next to the bitch from hell for 3 hours.  
  
"Inu-yasha? I was wondering please can I sue Kikyo, I mean she called me a slut and you a two-timing bastard, please can I sue the shit out of her?"  
  
Wondering over this Inu-yasha flatly said, "FUCK NO."  
  
"Well, why the hell not?"  
  
"Because she was right you are a slut, and a whore, and probably a prostitute to as wealthy as you are bitch."  
  
"You JACKASS! You just can't accept that I earned my money, where as you probably sold yourself to make your money."  
  
"Whore, are you calling me a gigolo?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
All Inu-yasha did for the remainder of the flight was drink and sleep, while Kagome wondered what was going to happen to her back in L.A. since she got married without her mother's permission, or without telling her best friends, Sango and Miroku Houshi, who had married last year.  
  
She decided to deal with it as it came, and put away the thoughts about suing Kikyo's ass off, until later. As she dozed off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
In L.A.  
  
"Fight 9045, nonstop flight from Las Vegas to Los Angeles, is now preparing to land, please lock your trays on the upright position, and buckle your seat belts." Came the voice of the pilot from the cockpit.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha were both woken up by this announcement and mumbled painful curses that should inflict the asshole that woke them up.  
  
When the newlyweds departed the plane, and left that airport a limo came around the front to pick them up and save them from the reporters and paparazzi.  
  
"Thank you Kaede-baba, I don't know what I would do without you" Kagome said gratefully.  
  
"So who the hell is this old hag anyway?" Inu-yasha smirked until Kagome slapped him across the face again.  
  
"You bastard, don't insult her, she helped raise me, no thanks to my parents."  
  
Inu-yasha stored this little tidbit of information for a later time.  
  
"Sorry Kaede, I didn't mean to insult you." Inu-yasha apologized, mainly so that Kagome wouldn't slap him again.  
  
"The two of ye, really hate each other don't ye?" Kaede observed, "The two of ye, got drunk and ended up married didn't ye, Kagome, Inu-yasha? I know it's true, Kagome must have been drunk before she ever considered marrying the likes of ye, Inu-yasha."  
  
"Shut up you old hag." Inu-yasha snapped at Kaede.  
  
Kagome ignored him wondering, if she could tell what happened in Las Vegas, who else will be able to?  
  
Please read my other story Punked and  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or else I won't update for a few days.

5-7 reviews would be nice


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai  
  
Kitkat  
  
Mika  
  
DarknessFlames  
  
En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha  
  
Update  
  
Blackirish  
  
ANIMEGAL310

Ryu

I GOT MY FIRST FLAME, THAT I DIDN'T MIND, I MINDED BEING ACCUSED OF PLAGIARISM. I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, I CAME UP WITH IT BY REQUEST OF MY FRIEND KAYLN WHO HAS SUPPORTED MY WRITING.  
  
IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME ME AT LEAST HAVE THE COURAGE TO SIGN YOUR REVIEW, INSTEAD OF DOING IT ANONYMOUSLY.  
  
At Kagome's and Inu-yasha's new house  
  
"Kaede, how did you know that we really weren't newlyweds?" Kagome asked anxiously.  
  
"After raising ye for your whole life, I know ye wouldn't get married in Las Vegas unless you were very drunk." Kaede croaked.  
  
"Do you think anyone else will be able to tell the difference Kaede-baba." Kagome said.  
  
"No child, apart from me, maybe ye mother and Sango and Miroku, but apart from that nobody else should be able to tell the difference, and no, I shall not tell a soul of what I know." Kaede smiled knowingly.  
  
"Now that all of that shit is taken care of, old hag, grab my bags, and haul them and your ass upstairs so that I crash."  
  
Of course, by now you would have thought Inu-yasha would have learned his lesson, but no and for being rude he was instead of slapped across the face, this time he was kicked in the balls.  
  
"You rude bastard!!" Kagome shrieked, "How dare you insult an elderly woman, and be such a lazy asshole?? Next time you do that, I swear, I will make sure you can never have children." And with that lovely departing threat, Kagome marched upstairs to her room, leaving poor Inu-yasha bent over, on the floor, holding his crotch for dear life, while mumbling about sadistic bitches from hell that are out to get him.  
  
Meanwhile with Kagome  
  
Kagome was pacing back and forth in her bedroom wondering how the hell she could have allowed herself to get drunk enough to meet and marry such an asshole.  
  
She only remembered drinking 3 martinis and she knew from college years that her limit was 9 martinis before becoming drunk.  
  
Then it hit her, the guy she had been on a date with, he had gotten all of her drinks for her, and she had never thought about if he was slipping a little something extra into her drink.  
  
"Shit! How the hell could I be so stupid as to allow someone else get me drink in a bar?" Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Ya know, talking to yourself isn't exactly a good thing"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see who had spoken to her only to discover her 'lovely' husband standing in her doorway.  
  
"No, Inu-yasha I was thinking, the night I got drunk and married to you, I only had 3 margaritas, and that isn't enough to get anyone drunk, but a guy had been fetching my drinks for me so I am thinking what if he drugged me, but why? Did he want to rape me? And why pick me?" Kagome said.  
  
"You actually have a good point." Inu-yasha grudgingly admitted, "Someone else got my drinks too, and I only drank 5 beers, and for a hanyou too get drunk they have to drink at least 20 beers, if not more, because we heal fast from the alcohol poisoning in beer."  
  
"But if someone was drugging us, were they trying to drug us in particular, or were we just random victims, and if so, why, what would result from our marriage?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"I don't know, that is the question isn't it? Do you remember what bar you were at?" Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"Yes I was a guest in the Palms hotel, and it was there I met the guy and got drunk. What about you?"  
  
"No, I was a guest in the Belaggio, that's where I met the man who bought me all of my drinks that night."  
  
"Are your parents in any powerful positions, like in the government?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"No, not at all, mom is a housewife, an dad works for a big corporation, although my elder brother Sesshomaru, he is the state senator, nut if they were hoping to get anything out of him they were sadly mistaken, he hates my guts, you?"  
  
"No, my father is dead, and my mother works for a corporation, my little brother is only 15 so, what does this mean?" Kagome answered slowly, so you could see the cogs turning in her brain thinking of any possibilities.  
  
Inu-yasha just looked at her strangely saying, "That is the question, isn't it?"  
  
REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW or else I won't update for a day or two.

5-7 reviews would be really nice.

Please check out my other stories,

Punked, and college punks, and Cursed


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Kagomerules  
  
Blackirish  
  
Taka of Egypt  
  
La De Da De Da ... Thank you for your advice, I do appreciate it, but could you be a little more specific with my dialogue needing work so I can improve it?  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
Bluemiko  
  
Mika  
  
Emmastarz  
  
Mandy  
  
Piffluvsu  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
  
Firewitch1

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES

PUNKED

CURSED

COLLEGE PUNKS  
  
At Kagome's House  
  
'uhhh, is it time to go to court already?' Kagome thought as she threw her alarm clock out of the window, and began to stumble her way to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Of course being half asleep, she didn't notice noises coming from inside and opened the bathroom door to reveal a naked Inu-yasha, just about to step into the shower.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome shrieked as she ran out of the room claiming she needed to bleach her eyes.  
  
All Inu-yasha did was smirk, step into the shower and begin singing, "I'm so sexy, yes I am, all the girls want me, yes they do."  
  
After Kagome finished crying into Keade's arms, and she walked upstairs to take a shower in the other bathroom, she of course heard Inu-yasha singing his sexy song, and decided better safe than sorry and fetched a tape recorder, and recorded his singing in case, she needed it for blackmail at a later date.  
  
After finishing her blackmail tape, Kagome saw the time on a the grandfather clock in the hallway, and quickly had a 10 minutes shower, blow dried her hair and braided it down her back, dressed in a forest green dress suit, put on a few touches of make-up and ran down to the kitchen to grab a bagel from Kaede.  
  
As she ran out of the door she ran into a well muscled chest and fell flat on her ass.  
  
"Damn wench, try not to be so clumsy will ya?" Inu-yasha growled, also angry that her had to go to court today, and give a testimony.  
  
"Shut up jackass, you're the one that was hogging up the entire doorway, with your fat ass!" Kagome retorted as she tried not to stare at how awesome he looked today in a black suit that contrasted with his silver hair, that was currently tied in a low ponytail.  
  
Inu-yasha just took a deep breath so as not to blow up in her face and calmly asked, "So where are you going today Kagome?"  
  
"I have to go to court and prosecute a murderer." Kagome answered while getting coffee to go with her bagel.  
  
"So am I, actually, who is the judge for the case?"  
  
"Judge Myoga Tao, he is one of the best judges on this world, and he always has cookies in his office for the lawyers, so he is my favorite judge to work with." Kagome replied curious what all of these questions of his were leading up to.  
  
"Well in that case, lets get into the car, and go to the courthouse since we are going to work in the same place today, say Kags, um... , are you the prosecutor or the defense lawyer in this case."  
  
"I am a state prosecutor, so I always prosecute, and what is with my new nickname Inu?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
Inu-yasha had just shut off after hearing she was the prosecutor for the case, swearing under his breath so that his new wife wouldn't hurt him for saying certain words, but snapped out of it when Kagome stuck her head in his face to see if he was okay, after seeing him just zone out on her like that.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked while thinking about how lovely her lips looked, and then began to mentally slap himself at the thought.  
  
"Trying to snap you out of your daydream, now come on Inu, we have get to the courthouse an hour before the trail starts." Kagome sad as she dragged him into the passenger seat of her car, and then got on the drivers seat and sped off, on order to arrive on time.  
  
At the Courthouse

There were several hundred people bustling around going to different court rooms, but every  
single person acknowledged Kagome's presence because she was one of the best lawyers there are in the country.  
  
Inu-yasha was agape at everything going on and that Kagome seemed to know everyone they  
came in contact with, so out of habit he put an arm around Kagome's waist so he felt more secure in this hellhole, as he thought of it.  
  
Kagome, knowing what he must be thinking, just smiled and put her arm around his waist to offer him any additional comfort that she could.  
  
At this moment, A loud yell came from in the crowd saying, "Kagome, my woman, what the hell did muttface here have to blackmail you with in order to get you to marry an ass like him??"  
  
Inu-yasha just looked down at Kagome's face as she whispered, "Ohh, shit, Kouga, not now."  
  
When the body the voice belonged to finally came out of the crowd, it revealed a tall, handsome wolf-demon, with his long black hair in a high ponytail, and cobalt bye eyes, and was wearing a midnight blue slue, which only flattered his toned, powerful body.  
  
"Hi, Kouga." Kagome said, putting a mask over her emotions, in order to help control her urges to castrate Kouga, "How are you?"  
  
"I am lovely, and so are you, now why are you with dog boy here? You are my woman, Kagome and I will do everything in my power to get you back." Kouga said as Kagome and Inu-yasha tiptoed off, to get away from the irritating wolf-demon.  
  
"Well, who was that?" Inu-yasha drawled as they made their way to Judge Myoga's office.  
  
"An irritating demon, who won't take no for an answer, he keeps saying that I am his woman, and it really pisses me off." Kagome retorted while trying not to take her anger out on the innocent hanyou, "Anyway, why are you here today anyway?"  
  
"I am a witness for the prosecutor, in order to put the murderer in jail, because he is on trial for killing my parents, and I want him in jail rotting away for the rest of his life."  
  
Kagome just wrapped her arm around his waist even tighter, gave him a peck on the check and walked into Judge Myoga's office while saying, "Don't worry Inu-yasha, I will do my best to make sure the bastards who murdered your parents go to jail for life."  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I will make you all wait a few days before I update.

5-7 reviews would be nice

Please check out my other stories

Punked

College Punks

Cursed


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Bluemiko  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
  
Emmastarz  
  
TheBlueMoon....No, they do not like each other already.  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
At the courthouse  
  
Inu-yasha just stood there in shock as Kagome walked into Judge Myoga's office while he just rubbed his check in dazed at what his wife had just said and done.  
  
'Why?', Inu-yasha thought to himself, "Why would she kiss me on the check, I mean this whole marriage is just a farce. We are only going to wait until the year is up, and then we will be getting a divorced on the stroke of midnight. And why the hell would she say she would try to get the bastards in jail forever? I mean it's not as if she ever knew my parents, so why the hell would she want to do this for me?'  
  
All of this was going though Inu-yasha head as he followed Kagome into the office, to face with something that had been at rest for 13 years.  
  
"Lovely for the two of you to join us!" Myoga exclaimed happily as he motioned for the 'couple' to have a seat. "Would you like anything to drink Inu-yasha as he began pouring a cup of black cherry water for Kagome and handing her a tin of chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Umm.., a cup of coffee would be lovely I suppose, thank you." Inu-yasha said surprised at how comfortable he felt around a man he had barely met.  
  
"Geez Myoga, I think I've worked with you way to often if you start to stock my favorite brand of cookies and flavored water for me." Kagome said jokingly as she began laughing quietly to herself.  
  
Inu-yasha just sat there amazed at the easy bantering the two managed to have, there seemed to be no lies or deceit between the two, and even though Myoga was more important that Kagome, and Kagome was even more famous than Myoga, neither of them cared, they were just friends.  
  
"Anyway, down to business," Myoga said, "The two on trial for murdering Inu- yasha's parents, will be arriving from the local prison shortly, now, we have to prepare the evidence, because these two have been accused for murder before, but because of insufficient evidence, or witness's suddenly disappearing, we haven't been able to prove a damn thing, but this time they don't know about Inu-yasha, which could be a major advantage."  
  
"Also this is why the court system allowed me to hire you as well Kagome, you are one of the best prosecutors we have, and we all want him in jail, so do your best, even if you don't have enough information, but you can convince the jury to give him murder, first degree, they won't be able to appeal, and their sorry asses, can rot in jail, or on death row, whichever, I don't care so long as they are gone." Myoga said startling both Inu-yasha and Kagome with the tone of anger and hatred laced into his words.  
  
"All right, you got it, Myoga, I will do my best no matter what the cost." Kagome said resolutely with a grim look on her face as she realized what she would have to do.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The two murderers in question were arriving in an armored police car, in strait jackets, and two armed guards per criminal.  
  
Both of the criminals were smirking as if they knew something no one else did, something that would prove useful in the future, of course no one was paying them much attention, but that would prove to be a fatal mistake.  
  
Back in the courthouse  
  
"Come on you two, time for the trial to begin." Myoga said as he poured Kagome another glass of water, and then handed her the jug and the tin to Inu-yasha for him to carry.  
  
"Hey why the hell do I have to carry the fucking tin? And are you even allowed to eat in the courtroom." Inu-yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Well Inu, you have to carry the tin, because you are my husband and my hands are full, and no, your not supposed to eat in the courtrooms, but everyone just lets me because of my position, they turn a blind eye to what I do normally." Kagome smirked as she saw Inu-yasha mumbling about bitches from hell who can do whatever shit they want to.  
  
When they entered the courtroom the bailiff announced, "All rise for Judge Myoga."  
  
As Myoga sat down he said, "You may now be seated."  
  
While all of this was going on Kagome and Inu-yasha were sitting down at the prosecutors table.  
  
As the bailiff was reading the charges against the ones in question, Kagome snuck a look at who the defense lawyer was, and saw that she should be very worried about now, the defense lawyer for the thunder brothers, the criminals in question, was none other than her cousin Kikyo Higurashi.  
  
'Damn, it all to hell, of all the millions of lawyers I had to go to court with, it had to be her, it just had to be her.' Kagome was thinking as she started to become very worried, just like she was one of the best prosecutors, Kikyo was one of the best defense lawyers.  
  
Inu-yasha had also taken a look at the defense attorney, but was shocked for a different reason: 'Kikyo, my ex-girlfriend, damn of all the people it just had to be her. She is probably one of the few people Kaede mentioned who might be able to see though our excuse for being married in Las Vegas, but would she confront us in a courtroom?'  
  
"Order in the courtroom, this court now recognizes the case of the Thunder Brothers against the Inutaisho family and country, defense, please present your case." Judge Myoga stated in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Thank you your honor." Kikyo drawled as she approached to witness box and started to question the eldest of the thunder brothers, Hiten, and then the younger brother Manten.  
  
Then Kagome was allowed to question them, and witnesses were called to the stand to testify for or against the defendants.  
  
This went on for several hours until the jury called for a one hour recess, so they could go over the evidence, and then come to a decision.  
  
After the hour was up and the jury came back into the courtroom well aware, that what ever they said as their final decision would affect the whole country, and countless others.  
  
When Judge Myoga motioned to the head of the jury to give the statement, he rose and stood, "On behalf of this courtroom and the honorable Judge Myoga, on court case 1249, on August 21st, 2004, we, the jury, have decided given with the evidence and testimonies by the witnesses, that the Thunder brothers Hiten and Manten, are considered............"  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, or else you won't find out what happens for maybe a week??  
  
7-10 reviews would be really nice  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked : Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks: Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairing 


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Fluffbug  
  
Rayoko  
  
Mandy  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
Emmastarz  
  
Jazzy-Moon19  
  
Chibi Horsewoman.. Thank you for your advice, and I will try to double check my work before I post it.  
  
Tranador  
  
Kristy  
  
Blueice anime gurl  
  
TheBlueMoon  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
  
Kikyou-hater...yes, there shall be Kikyou bashing  
  
Jazz the Wolf Demon...Thank you

Priestess Sakura  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango fic  
  
College Punks: sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango fic  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome fic  
  
In the Courthouse  
  
"We the jury declare the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten, guilty of 1st degree of manslaughter."  
  
"Your honor this is not fair, you don't have enough evidence to do this to my clients!!" Kikyou shrieked.  
  
"Ohh, I think we do, and I hereby sentence the Thunder brothers to 30 years if jail, bail set at 10 million dollars." Judge Myoga smirked.  
  
"God damn you bastards, you are all fucked up in the head why the hell can't you see that my clients are not guilty." Kikyou screamed as the whole courtroom stared at her in shock, except for Myoga and Kagome who just exchanged a glance.  
  
"For your behavior in my courtroom, you shall not be able to defend or prosecute any person for an entire year, do I make my self clear Ms. Higurashi?" Judge Myoga stated.  
  
"Yes, your honor." Kikyo sneered.  
  
"Excellent, in that case, court dismissed." Myoga said.  
  
While everyone was filing out of the court room, Hiten managed to get close to Inu-yasha and Kagome and whispered to them, "Someday soon, you two bastards will get what is coming to you." And with them staring at his back in shock and confusion he exited the courtroom escorted by two armed guards.  
  
As Kagome was being questioned by reporters while they exited the courthouse and began to walk toward the car, Inu-yasha was thinking, 'Why did Hiten make those threats, and how the hell could he make things happen to us, while he and his brother are in jail? And did he have a grudge against Kagome and I since before the case, was he one of the people that set us up to marry each other while we were drunk?'  
  
Back at the house  
  
"Hello child, Inu-yasha." Kaede said as she greeted them at the door, "Kagome, Shippo arrived while the two of you were at the courthouse."  
  
"Well, hello sweetie, I missed you too." Kagome said as she tried to pry the furry blob off her waist.  
  
Inu-yasha just grunted, yanked Shippo off Kagome and held him up in the air by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Hey, you big jerk, let me go!!! Kagome this oaf is being mean to me!!" Shippo bawled as he continued to dangle six feet from the ground.  
  
Kagome just walked into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan, and walked back to the front entrance and hit Inu-yasha as hard as she could on the back of his head, which ended up knocking the poor hanyou out for several hours.  
  
When Inu-yasha finally woke up, he walked towards the living room where he heard voices coming from.  
  
"Ohh, good Inu-yasha your up!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Feh, why did you have to hit me so hard??" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"I had to hit you because you wouldn't put my kit down, you idiot."  
  
"You have a son? Then where the hell is his father, are you divorced?"  
  
"No, I adopted Shippo a few years ago, because he didn't fit in any of his foster homes, because of the small fact that he is a kitsune."  
  
"But three years ago, I saw Shippo in an orphanage, with all of the children and caretakers insulting him and hitting him because he was a demon, so I adopted him, sued the shit out of the orphanage, causing them to close down, and opened up my own Orphanage for only demon children."  
  
Inu-yasha just sat there listening in amazement of Kagome's story, most humans would never consider defending a demon child, much less adopt one, and to start up an orphanage just for demon children, well his respect for her just rose up another notch.  
  
"Hey Shippo?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Yes." Shippo answered a little scared of him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for earlier, how about we have a fresh start, and tomorrow I will take you to an amusement park?" Inu-yasha declared.  
  
"Really, you mean it??" Shippo said while bouncing up and down, "Wait I have to ask my Mommy."  
  
"Mommy, is it all right if I go with the strange man?"  
  
"Shippo, this man is now your father, we were married a few days ago, and of course you can go to the amusement park tomorrow, we can all go." Kagome said watching Shippo's face light up with happiness.  
  
"YEAH I HAVE A MOMMY AND A DADDY!!!!" Shippo squealed.  
  
"Hey, can I have some brothers and sisters?"  
  
At the suggestion of this both Inu-yasha and Kagome looked at each other, and turned red.  
  
Kaede, who had been walking passed the living room with a basket of laundry, and dropped it in shock of having Shippo ask such a question.  
  
"Well sweetie, we aren't quite ready to have children yet, maybe another time." Kagome answered as her face began to turn a normal color.  
  
"Although if you wanted we could buy you a pet, or maybe I could adopt another child to be your brother or sister." Kagome continued.  
  
"Okay. Mommy, Daddy, I am going to go to my bedroom now."  
  
"All right Shippo, have fun." The newlyweds said at the same time.  
  
"I cannot believe, I have a kid to watch over." Inu-yasha muttered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, though if you do anything to harm my kit, I will kill you, I swear to god." Kagome said smiling while she tidied away the mess she and Shippo had made while Inu-yasha was still unconscious.  
  
"But, I know next to nothing about kids, I mean, ugh." Inu-yasha trailed off.  
  
"Hey, from the way you handled things back there I think you would make a very good father." Kagome said as she exited the room to go take a long relaxing bath, while one very confused hanyou stared at her retreating back.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for a while  
  
7-10 reviews would be really nice  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango fic  
  
College Punks: sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango fic  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome fic


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Rayoko  
  
Chibi Horsewoman  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
  
Blackredgirl  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE!!!!!  
  
The next morning at the house  
  
Kagome was woken up by a heavy person bouncing up and down on her bed, and as she peeked up from under the covers, she saw that is was actually to people jumping up and down on her yelling at her to wake up so that they could go to the amusement park.  
  
"Inu-yasha? What the hell are you doing? I mean, I can understand Shippo being excited and everything, but WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUMPING ON MY BED YOU FAT ASS?????" Kagome yelled causing Inu-yasha's delicate ears to go flat against his head.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we wanna go" Inu-yasha whined like a five year old would.  
  
"Yeah, come on Momma, you both promised me that we could all go to the amusement park as a family, and I want to show the world that I have a Mommy and a daddy."  
  
Kagome just smiled gently at her kits happiness, and sighed, "All right I will be ready to go within the hour, what time is it anyway?" she said as she got out of bed.  
  
At seeing Kagome in nothing more than a bra and underpants, Inu-yasha turned bright red and stuttered "5:30"  
  
"You BASTARD, what the hell were you thinking getting me up at this god forsaken hour, the amusement park doesn't even open for another four hours!" Kagome bellowed at the cowering hanyou.  
  
"I am going back to bed, and if either of you wake me up again, we won't be going out, understood?" Kagome ordered.  
  
Both Inu-yasha and Shippo just nodded and ran like hell so that Kagome wouldn't have the chance to try to kill them.  
  
Four hours later  
  
"Come on guys it is time to go, unless you changed your mind about going?" Kagome yelled up the stairs where she heard the television blaring.  
  
At hearing this both of the boys came rushing down the stairs top speed nearly running over Kagome in their haste to get to the amusement park.  
  
At the park  
  
Shippo just stared at all of the new sights and smells in amazement that so many things were happening in one place, and that all of the people were laughing and having fun as the younger children, such as himself, were latched onto the arms of their parents.  
  
"Come on Mommy, can we go on that ride?" Shippo asked as he pointed to the carousel.  
  
"Of course sweetie, what ever you want to do today, you can." Kagome answered.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys!!" Shippo chirped as he made his way to the carousel.  
  
"Sorry little man, you are to short to go on this ride, the carousel attendant told the small kitsune.  
  
"What is he sits on my lap during the ride?" Inu-yasha spoke for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
When the attendant recognized him and Kagome, he began stuttering, "Of course sir, what ever you wish."  
  
At hearing this, Inu-yasha just smirked as he lifted Shippo onto his shoulder, while Kagome paid the attendant so that the two of them could go on the ride.  
  
"All right kit, which horse do you want to ride?" Inu-yasha asked kindly, while Shippo stared in awe at all of the horses that were all different from each other in some little way.  
  
"Umm... I want to ride that one!" Shippo exclaimed as he set eyes on a silver horse with a blue crescent moon in his forehead and two magenta stripes on each side on his face.  
  
Inu-yasha just stared at the horse in shock at how similar it looked to his brother Sesshomaru's true form, and didn't snap out of his trance until Shippo pulled on his jeans, to remind him that he couldn't ride by himself.  
  
As the ride started Shippo just laughed and smiled at his Mother each time that they went past her.  
  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha did the same thing, but he smirked and marveled at how wonderful she looked in her sundress.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking? I hate that wench, but damn, she has fine legs, in that dress.' Inu-yasha was thinking arguing with himself until the ride abruptly stopped.  
  
Little did Inu-yasha know, that Kagome was having similar thoughts about her husband, and how hot he looked in those tight fitting jeans and the shirt that showed on hell of a lot of his beautifully sculpted chest.  
  
"Come on you two, lets go play some games!!" Shippo exclaimed as he began a sugar rush from the five things of cotton candy he had eaten, while the two 'parents' just sighed and allowed the kitsune to drag them over to the gaming booths.  
  
When they passed a dart booth, Kagome tugged on Inu-yasha's sleeve and asked him if he could win her the large stuffed dog with amber eyes on the top shelf for her.  
  
Inu-yasha just smiled at her innocence and happiness at such a trivial thing and plunked down five dollars for the game, and darts.  
  
He shot all five bulls-eyes and asked for the dog as his prized which he immediately gave to Kagome who smiled happily and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she and Shippo began walking in the direction of the rollercoasters.  
  
While the happy 'family' was walking among the food booths they walked right into Sango and Miroku as well as their five year old daughter Sakura.  
  
"Hey guys, how is it going?" Kagome asked as Sango walked right up to her and started to yell.  
  
"How could you get married without me or Miroku even knowing, or even being there? That was so heartless of you Kagome, I mean we promised each other that we would be each others bridesmaids, what the hell possessed you to run off and get married in Las Vegas in some 24 hour chapel, I mean argh!?!?!?" Sango exclaimed as Kagome started to cry.  
  
When Inu-yasha smelled tears on Kagome he immediately pulled her close to his body and flatly told Sango off.  
  
"How could you do this to your best friend? She cares so much for you, and one of her first thoughts after the wedding was how you and your husband would take the news, don't blame her, we didn't plan to get married, it just happened, so don't take it out on Kagome."  
  
Kagome just looked up at Inu- yasha's face on shock at how caring he was being towards her, when he looked down at her to wipe away some of her tears, and kiss the tip of her nose.  
  
Sango after being told off like that realized what a bitch she had been and ran onto Kagome's arms crying and saying how sorry she was for the whole thing.  
  
"It's okay Sango as long as we are still friends, and I promise I will find a way to make the bridesmaid thing up to you."  
  
"I know how, you can have another wedding in a year or two, renew your vows, and I can be a bridesmaid."  
  
Kagome just nodded her head as she leaned against Inu-yasha body while watching Shippo and Sakura begin a contest of who could eat their ice cream sundae faster. Of course Shippo won, and Sakura demanded a rematch but with corndogs, which she won, and two couples just stood there in happiness while they watched their children have fun together, as the same thought ran through everyone's mind, 'What will happen if those two married?'  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, the faster you do the faster I update  
  
5-7 reviews would be really nice  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings 


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or object, Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Kitkat  
  
Crystalz Tearz  
  
ANIMEGAL310....don't worry the funny stuff shall cometh  
  
XxDemonic-PrincessxX  
  
Bill.....wow, I really didn't know that, are you a lawyer??  
  
Shinning Crystal.....Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you really like my story  
  
Blue Miko  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
At The House  
  
Inu-yasha walked alongside Kagome as she carried Shippo into the house that the two of them now shared.  
  
"How was your day?" Kaede asked as she took the sleeping Shippo out of Kagome's arms after she answered the door to the newlyweds.  
  
"It was lovely Kaede, thank you, we met up with the Houshi's, and we straightened up the whole mess about me marrying Inu-yasha." Kagome answered while smiling slightly.  
  
Kaede walked away to put the sleeping kit to bed leaving the couple standing there on the doorstep, and to break the moment of tension, Inu-yasha made a mock bow and said, "You first your highness."  
  
"Thank you peasant." Kagome said while laughing as she ran through the door to get away from the now pissed off Hanyou.  
  
Kagome ran to the kitchen and began making hot chocolate for herself and asked Inu-yasha as he came in if he wanted some as well.  
  
"Sure wench, whatever." Inu-yasha smirked as he saw how angry that little comment had made her.  
  
Kagome just took a deep breath and ignored the comment and concentrated on making the hot chocolate with a dollop of whipped cream on top with sprinkles and spreading some chocolate chip cookies on a plate for her and her new husband.  
  
As they both sat down at the kitchen table, Kagome hesitantly asked Inu-yasha the question that had been bugging her since lunch.  
  
"Inu-yasha, why did you stick up for me and comfort me when Sango upset me so badly?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why do you think? We are supposed to be a couple of newly weds, madly in love of course I stuck up for you and comforted you that's what I had to do otherwise they would have suspected something was up and that would have caused a lot of unnecessary questions for us to deal with." Inu-yasha answered as he dipped a cookie in his hot chocolate.  
  
Kagome just stared at him for a moment is utter shock before she could manage to speak a word.  
  
"You bastard, you utter complete bastard." Kagome whispered, "Here I was thinking you helped me out with Sango because you honestly cared just a little bit, I was a fool to believe that you would do such a thing you fucking asshole." The last words of her sentence came out in a shriek of pure anger and hatred all of which was directed at the Hanyou sitting across from her.  
  
Inu-yasha just sat there in silence as Kagome ran upstairs, probably to her bedroom, to finish her little crying session, which he was glad for, it gave him time to think properly.  
  
'Why did I say that, I stuck up for her because not only is she my wife, but because I respect her and care for her on some level, but why did I say what I did to her, I really must have sounded like a heartless bastard, she has every right in the world to be angry with me.' Inu-yasha thought as he cleaned up the hot chocolate and cookie mess before leaving to go to his bedroom to try to get some sleep.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
While the whole family was eating breakfast, Shippo could not help noticing how cold his Mommy was being to Daddy, and he wondered what had brought this sudden change upon them, for yesterday they had been perfectly happy and were talking to each other, but now, they were just sitting across the table from each other glaring at the other silently.  
  
As Shippo was about to ask them what was going on between his parents, the doorbell rang distracting him from his question as they all got up from the breakfast table to see to whoever was at the door at eight it the bloody morning.  
  
To Inu-yasha's shock when he opened the door, the visitor was none other than his brother, the senator of California, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, and his ward Rin Taiyoukai.  
  
"Hello little brother, are you not going to allow me to enter your home?" Sesshomaru inquired while raising an eyebrow in amusement at his brothers facial expressions.  
  
While Inu-yasha was gaping like fish, Kagome took the opportunity to shove Inu-yasha out of the way to invite them all inside to the living room where they all sat down to talk.  
  
"I assume that you didn't just drop in on us to congratulate us on our marriage, you must have something you needed our help with, so brother-in-law, may I inquire what has brought you to our doorstep this fine morning?" Kagome asked diplomatically to Sesshomaru's shock.  
  
"You are correct, Kagome, I came to ask a favor of my brother and new sister-in-law, and may I say that I am very grateful to find out that Inu-yasha didn't marry an imbecile, but that is beside the point, I came to ask if you would consider letting my ward Rin live with you for a few weeks, because I have to go to peace talks with the Middle East, and frankly, I do not want to expose her to the type of people that will be there." Sesshomaru admitted.  
  
"I would be happy to have Rin stay with us for as long as necessary, besides, she would make a lovely playmate for my adopted son Shippo." Kagome answered.  
  
"Hey, is no one going to ask my opinion on this?" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"No, you will do as you are told, I am very angry at you right now, and if I saw I want Rin staying with us, she will stay with us, I don't care how you feel on the matter.  
  
Sesshomaru watched this little drama scene with great interest, while having second thoughts on if he really wanted Rin to stay with these people.  
  
"Anyway, I must be going so if she is to stay with you I would like to have my chauffeur Jaken, retrieve her bags." Sesshomaru butted in as he noticed the time.  
  
"Of course just have him place the bags in the entrance hall, later on today after breakfast, Rin can pick a bedroom for herself, and it will only be hers, since I think she will probably be staying here a while and fairly often after your business trip as well." Kagome stated.  
  
Unknowingly to her, she had just earned an enormous amount of respect in Sesshomaru's book because she was doing him this favor, handling it very well, and she also seemed to have complete control of his brother.  
  
After the Rin's bags were taken from the limousine that was outside, and Sesshomaru had taken off fo the airport, after hugging Rin good-bye, and leaving an itinerary where he would be and a list of phone numbers where he could be reached, the group once again sat down to breakfast slightly happier than before, and with a new addition to the family.  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE  
  
Please check out my other fics  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
College Punks :Sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings 


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

ANIMEGAL310

XxDemonic-PrincessxX

Crystalz Tearz

Shining Crystal

I am the master

Emmastarz

Rayoko

Tranador

Chibi Horsewoman

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, THE WEBSITE WASN'T LETTING ME UPDATE.

THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!!

Check out some of my other stories

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks: sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke and Sango pairings

At The House

After the 'family' had finished eating breakfast, Kagome took Rin's hand and guided her upstairs with Shippo so that she could pick a bedroom for herself.

"Now Rin, you can pick any room you want all right? And if there is anything about the room you don't like, such as the color, or the bedsheets, we will change it okay?" Kagome told the young girl as she took her to the wing of the house that held Shippo's room, the playroom, as well as seven guest bedrooms.

"Okay, Miss Kagome." Rin chirped.

"No, I am your Aunt Kagome, Rin." Kagome gently admonished her niece.

"Okay Auntie Kagome." Rin trilled as she stared at the house in amazement.

Kagome just smiled at the young child's innocence and willingness to accept anything she was told.

"Here we are Rin, this is one of the bedrooms you can choose from." Kagome said, snapping Rin out of her daydreaming.

Rin stared around in wonder as she took in all the whole room.

It was a large room, with a canopy bed that had lavender curtains tied to each post, and silk bedsheets on the bed itself. The rest of the room was done in a soft pink wall paper that had white flowers scattered randomly on the walls. At the foot of the bed was a chest, that when opened, revealed tons of stuffed animals. The attached bathroom had the exact same wall paper as the bedroom, and it had a silver bathtub, toilet, and sink, with a fluffy pink rung on the floor.

"Auntie, Rin want this room!!!" Rin said while pulling on Kagome's pant leg, causing the older girl to stare down into her niece's puppy dog eyes.

"Are you sure Rin? There are six other rooms you haven't even seen yet." Kagome asked.

"Yes, Rin is sure, Rin wants this room."

"All right, Shippo will stay with you to help you unpack and to find your way around the house, since his room is right across the hallway from yours." Kagome said while trying not to laugh at the small girls antics.

"Okay Auntie, Shippo-chan would you please help Rin unpack her stuffed animals?" Rin beamed happily at the kitsune child.

"Yes, but aren't you afraid of me? I mean I am a demon." Shippo hesitantly asked, remembering how so many other human children had teased him and beat him because of what he was.

"No, why should Rin be scared of Shippo? Uncle Inu-yasha is a demon, and Sesshomaru-sama, and Jaken are demons, and I love them, so why should you be any different?" Rin asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Shippo answered at her smiling, as he realized that Rin wouldn't hurt him.

Kagome just smiled as she left the room, and headed to the kitchen to bake to relieve some stress.

As she entered the kitchen she rummaged through the cupboards, grabbing anything she thought she might need, to bake whatever the hell came into her mind.

Kagome turned on the stereo that she kept in the kitchen and slipped in NOW 16 and turned in to 'Move Ya Body' by Nina Sky featuring Jabba.

She sang along with the CD as she got out a mixing bowl, spoons, and measuring cups. As she sang to the other songs on the CD she mixed together anything that she thought would taste delicious.

Kaede, knowing that Kagome went into the kitchen from time to time to cook and relieve stress wisely stayed away from that area of the house when she heard the pounding music.

Inu-yasha of course didn't, and when her heard the music he ran into the kitchen as Kagome was placing cookies in the oven and singing along to the song "Get Out" by Jojo.

_I have been waiting all day a for you babe_

_so wont you come and sit and talk to me_

_and tell me how were going to be together always, _

_hope you know that when its late at night I hold onto _

_my pillow tight and think of how you promised me forever_

_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way_

_now that your here boy all I want is just a chance to say _

_Get out leave, right now_

_Its the end of you and me_

_its to late and I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know all about her and I wonder_

_how I bought all the lies you said that you_

_would treat me right but you were just a waste a time._

It seemed like that was the perfect song to describe his and Kagome's relationship, she him out of her life so badly, but she couldn't and for that he was thankful because, over the past few days, he had really come to admire the girl, and her spunk, and how she would always do what was needed, even if she didn't want to.

He sat down at the kitchen table without Kagome noticing that he was even in the room and just continued to watch her as she cleaned up the dishes as she continued to sing along to the CD. And it was then that he noticed that she had a lovely voice, like an angel he thought, as he mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts.

When the timer on the oven rang and Kagome walked over to it and turned to off, with her oven mitts before opening the oven door and removing what she hoped was a yummy batch of cookies while humming to herself, since her CD had stopped a few minutes ago.

As she used a spatula to remove the cookies from the baking tray, Inu-yasha took a big sniff of the cookies aroma and began to drool, they smelt better than his Mom's cookies that she had made before she had died, and that was saying something.

After Kagome had finished removing the cookies from the tray and putting them on a plate, she turned around to get Shippo and Rin so that they could have fresh cookies and milk when she saw Inu-yasha sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching you cook, those cookies smell terrific, may I please have one?" Inu-yasha begged doing the same puppy eyes that Rin had.

"All right, you jerk here you go." Kagome said as her placed several cookies on a plate as well as poured a glass of milk and placed them in front if Inu-yasha, and stood there waiting for the verdict on her cookies.

With a mouth full of collie crumbs, Inu-yasha said, "These are the best cookies I have ever tasted." While staring at Kagome in amazement that she could bake something that good.

"Thank you, I bake when I am too stressed out and I just put whatever the hell I want in a bowl, mix it and bake it." Kagome smiled at his reaction.

After having Kagome just give him cookies, and while treating him like a human being and not the sorry bastard he felt like, Inu-yasha decided to tell Kagome the real reason that he had stuck up for her at the fair.

"I hate seeing women crying, especially when what happened wasn't their fault." Inu-yasha said.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Inu?" Kagome asked."

"With the fair, you asked me why I really stuck up for you, it's because I really hate it when I see women cry, and what Sango was yelling at you for, it wasn't your fault, so I had to do something, it was killing me to see you cry." Inu-yasha said as he began to eat another cookie.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Inu-yasha, that really means a lot to me." Kagome smiled as she gave Inu-yasha a quick peck on the check as she walked off to get the children so that they could have some cookies, before Inu-yasha ate them all.

THERE YOU GO, A LONGER CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATE UPDATE

REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!!!!!!

Check out some of my other stories

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

College Punks: sequel to Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke and Sango pairings


	10. Chapter 10

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects, Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

XxDemonic-PrincessxX

Ktn

Fruitpeach

Crystalz Tearz

BlueMiko

Earthqueen 11492

Bad Girlz aka crazy person

ANIMEGAL310

I AM MOVING!!! SO UPDATES WILL BE REALLY SLOW FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR SO.

Q: DO ANY OF MY READERS LIVE IN BLOOMINGTON, ILLINOIS?? IF SO COULD YOU E-MAIL ME AT , and tell me about it.

Please check out my other fics

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke and Sango pairings

College Punks: Sequel to Punked,: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

At the House

The whole 'family' was sitting down to dinner when once again, the doorbell rang much to the annoyance of Inu-yasha, who was sick of people ringing the doorbell every hour or so.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she got up to answer the door, wondering to herself if she was ever going to be able to eat a meal with out it being interrupted.

When Kagome opened the door, she froze with shock, it was her boss, Jakotsu, and his boyfriend Bankotsu.

"What are you too, doing here?" Kagome stuttered out, still getting used to the sight of the two men's arms around each others waist.

"Well, Kags, its about your contract." Jakotsu smiled at the shocked woman standing in front of him, "So why don't we all go inside and talk?"

"Of course." Kagome said as she opened the door wider so the couple could get in.

"We heard you finally got married, Kagome." Bankotsu said in a teasing tone, "I do want to meet him, and see how he looks."

"Don't flirt with him please, I don't think he would be very happy with it, he has an extremely short temper." Kagome warned as she led them into the living room, "I will be right back I just want to bring the kids and my husband here before we begin anything." And with that, Kagome walked out of the room and sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Inu-yasha, Rin, Shippo, my boss is here as well as his boyfriend to talk about my contract so, come on, and be on your best behavior, got that?" Kagome aimed this last comment at Inu-yasha.

"Feh." Was the only reply she got from the hanyou sitting in front of her.

As Kagome walked everyone into the living room, she began to wonder what Jakotsu could want with her and her contract, surely he wouldn't fire her, I am the best lawyer that they have, so what else could they be here for?

"Lovely to meet you." Jakotsu said formally to Inu-yasha, as he smiled at Rin and Shippo, who were each clutching one of Kagome's legs, until Shippo recognized him, and yelled out, "Uncle Jakotsu, Uncle Bankotsu, YEAH!!! I missed you both so much!!"

Inu-yasha just stared at the scene in shock, that Shippo actually liked someone other than Kagome and that his uncles were currently tossing him up in the air and catching his twirling the kitsune until he was dizzy.

"Another child, my, my Kagome, you certainly have been busy, haven't you?" Bankotsu teased her as she explained she was baby-sitting her for a relative.

"Anyway time to get down to business." Jakotsu declared.

"Now Kagome we aren't here to fire you but we do have bad news, as you well know mine and Bankotsu's marriage is a secret from the public and will hopefully stay that way because if the truth gets out, we are in for a hell of a lot of trouble. Someone hired a private detective to trail us around and, they found out that we are married, his employer, contacted us to meet him at a cafe, which we did."

"He said that this little tidbit of information wouldn't get out to the public if we agreed to let you work for them doing a movie they wanted to film."

"All right that doesn't sound too bad." Kagome said.

"Wait for it," Bankotsu whispered to her.

"Yes, well, the movie they wanted you to star in, because they found out about your past of being a childhood actress, and a very successful one at that, is rated R, and will contain some sexual situations, and then they said to make that easier on you, that Inu-yasha, could play the part of the man you will be having sex with on screen, since you are already married to him."

"So let me get this straight," Inu-yasha interrupted, "You guys want us to star in a movie to save your asses, and we have to have sex in it?"

"Essentially, yes." Jakotsu, said while inching away from the pissed of hanyou.

"Can we have a day or two to think this over?" Kagome asked her boss.

"Of course my dear, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do though." Jakotsu said as he and Bankotsu stood up, to leave the couple alone to discuss what they would do.

"Don't worry about showing us to the door, we know the way." Bankotsu said as Shippo and Rin hugged their uncles good-bye.

After the couple had left, the family went back to the table, and finished eating dinner in an uncomfortable silence, because both Kagome and Inu-yasha were deep in thought about what they had to do.

As soon as Rin and Shippo had finished eating their pasta with alfredo sauce, shrimp and scallops, they excused themselves from the table and ran up to their wing of the house to watch some movies before going to bed.

"What are we going to do Inu-yasha?" Kagome said as they cleared up their dinner mess.

"I don't know."

"I mean, I have only ever had sex once and that one time I has drunk beyond belief, but if we don't agree to do it, then Jakotsu and Bankotsu will be in huge trouble, their business will become bankrupt, and that means I will lose my job." Kagome babbled on and on.

"Well, you know what that means then." Inu-yasha said.

"What?"

"It means that we will have to agree to do the movie, and that we will have to have sex."

"Damn it you are right, but I don't think I can do it on screen."

"I know, I am, and as to your little problem, well, the only solution I can think of is that we practice."

"PRACTICE HAVING SEX???" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes, I mean can you think of any better ideas?" Inu-yasha asked her.

"I just don't want to have sex with someone who doesn't love me." Kagome retorted.

"Your wrong, I do love you." Inu-yasha said after a few seconds.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth and not just saying that to get into my pants?" Kagome asked.

"I love you, you care so much about others, putting their happiness above your own, you love everybody equally, I mean, you adopted a fox child, and you always do what is right, how could I not love you?" Inu-yasha said as he gathered Kagome up into his arms.

"I love you too Inu-yasha." Kagome said as Inu-yasha carried her upstairs to her bedroom while kissing her.

When they got to her bedroom, Inu-yasha dropped her onto the bed and started to undress, while Kagome did the same.

LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT

When they were both naked Inu-yasha, lay down on the bed next to Kagome and began to caress her body, enjoying the moans of pleasure that she made as he massaged her breasts, and then began to wander even lower, down her breasts, belly, and abdomen, until he reached her center, and began to tease her.

Kagome just moaned in pleasure, unable to do anything else, as she arched her back into Inu-yasha's well muscled chest.

Inu-yasha just smirked when he saw Kagome's reaction to him, and slid a finger inside her hot moist core, pumping gently.

"Faster Inu-yasha!!!" was all that Kagome was able to say before the pleasure completely overwhelmed her.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, Inu-yasha captured her mouth for a kiss, and when she groaned he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her.

At this point both of them were panting with desire, and Inu-yasha finally decided enough was enough, took his finger out of her hot, moist core, and slid himself into her.

Kagome writhed beneath him, trying to give him better access to her will he began to pump himself into her, and then began moving her hips against him creating a perfect rhythm between the two of them.

After they both orgasmed, the snuggled up together, and Inu-yasha asked, "How much practicing do you think we will need to do the movie?"

"A lot more." Kagome smirked as she kissed him and began to make love to him once more.

THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON, SO SORRY IF IT WASN'T THAT GOOD

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Please check out my other fics

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke and Sango pairings

College Punks: Sequel to Punked,: Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	11. Chapter 11

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

Tokyo-Xpress

Inuyashagirl5

NefCanuck

BlueMiko

Essis

REVIEWS ARE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the house

Kagome and Inu-yasha awoke to Shippo jumping up and down upon their bruised bodies, yelling, "Am I going to get a baby brother or sister?? Huh huh huh?"

"What gave you that idea, sweetie." Kagome asked while wincing at how sore her core felt after last nights activities, since they had decided they needed nine practice sessions.

"Because, we heard you scream and I can still smell the scent of your mating, and that means I can get a brother or sister!!!"

And with that Shippo fell off of the bed because Inu-yasha sat up and mumbled, "What the hell, it going on?"

Then he saw the alarm clock, and that it was five in the morning, "Why the hell am I up at this fucking hour? I am going back to bed, everyone but Kagome leaves NOW!!" By the time he got to the end of his sentence, Inu-yasha was screaming out of anger and despair, in ever getting some sleep.

After the children had left them alone, Inu-yasha turned to Kagome, "More practice??"

"Not on your life, I am way too sore form last nights, I think the ninth time was one time too many, I didn't know men could go for that long anyway." Kagome replied.

"I am a demon and we can go for one hell of a lot longer than any human male can." Inu-yasha sneered.

"Whatever, you egotistical hanyou, get up we have to be at the studio by eight." Kagome ordered as she pulled back the bedsheets on her half of the bed.

"Why!!?!?!?" Inu-yasha yelled at his mate.

"Because after you fell asleep, I called Jakotsu and Bankotsu and said that we would act in the movie, so, get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready." Kagome answered as she gathered up her towels so that she could have a shower.

"Kagome, there is only one shower in this room, and I don't have any other clothes here to replace the ones that we ripped up last night, so I am having a shower with you to save some time, so get me out a towel will you?" Inu-yasha yelled at Kagome's retreating backside.

"Sure, just hurry up." Kagome said as she got out three hot pink towels for her and Inu-yasha, and turned on the shower so that the water could heat up.

After they had taken a surprisingly long shower, dressed, and ate breakfast, the couple was out the door, in a hurry to make it to the studio on time so that they could get movie over with.

The secretary immediately recognized the two of them when they walked in arms around each other, and greeted them, and then proceeded to escort them into the directors office so that they could meet him along with the other actors/actresses who were playing major roles in the movie.

At exactly eight, the office door burst open to reveal none other than Miroku and Sango.

"Are you two acting in this movie?" Kagome asked as she stood to greet her friends.

"Yes and no Kagome, we are acting but we are also the directors for the movie." Miroku smirked as he let that little fact sink in.

All of a sudden the room erupted in angry yelling, because all of them had been blackmailed into coming to acting in the movie that Swan Enterprises was producing.

"Don't get mad at me folks, my higher ups blackmailed you, not me, I am as much as a pawn as you are at the moment, so lets get down to business, so we can get this whole ordeal over with already."

"Now, the movie is about a Japanese school girl from modern times, who falls down a well and is transported back in time 500 years and finds a half dog-demon/Inuyoukai and a precious jewel is taken form her body that gives demons enormous powers boosts. Now the jewel is shattered and they have to find all of the shards before the evil hanyou finds them."

"Now, oddly enough, every person here today has the same name as the characters in the movie do, so in a sense you will all be playing yourselves." Miroku concluded.

"So, we play ancient characters, that have the same names as us? That is just freaky." Kouga said, bringing all of the attention in the room on him.

"What the hell are you doing here you flea bitten wolf?" Inu-yasha yelled at Kouga.

"I was blackmailed same as the rest of you, you jackass, try to use your brain mutt." Kouga responded while inspecting his nails.

"Will you too just quit bickering?!?!" Kagome yelled silencing everyone in the room.

"Now, we will pass out your scripts, so that you can begin memorizing your lines." Sango announced, while the room was still quiet.

"Kagome you will be playing the part of the Japanese school girl who falls down the well."

"Inu-yasha you will play the half dog-demon/Inuyoukai she befriends."

"Kikyo, you will play the evil, dead miko."

And on and on it went until everyone had been handed their scripts, and been told a brief description of the person they would be playing.

"Now come back in a week, or so, with scene one memorized, we will be calling you with the details on where to meet later on." Miroku stated.

And with that everyone left the office, with the exception of Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"They blackmailed you too huh?" Inu-yasha smirked.

"Yes, so now we have to do this damn thing." Miroku answered.

"Maybe we can practice our lines together?" Kagome offered.

"Sure, and Kagome, would you mind asking Rin and Shippo if they would like a small role in the movie? We told our higher ups that they couldn't blackmail children otherwise they would be in some big shit, so if you are okay with that, Rin would only have a few small parts, and Shippo would be in a lot of it, but fairly simple lines." Sango hesitantly asked her friend.

"And in case they agree, here are their scripts, if you want to look over them before you ask them anything." Miroku said as he handed an additional two scripts to Kagome.

The tow couples then said their good-byes, and left the office, both of them heading for their homes, to start memorizing their lines.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Essis

Tranador

XxDemonic-PrincessxX

BlueMiko

Dragon-miko

KageNeko

InuYashaphr33k

DBZaddict

NefCanuck

Bad girlz aka crazy person

Akiraton

I AM MOVING, AND I HAD NO ACCESS TO A COMPUTER FOR A WEEK AND A HALF SORRY!!!!

AFTER APPROXIMATELY SEPTEMBER 22 I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST 3-4 CHAPPIES A WEEK, BUT SINCE ALL OF MY STUFF WILL BE BOXED IN A WEEK OR SO, I AM SORRY ABOUT THIS.

Once Inu-yasha and Kagome reached to car, Kagome reached into her pocket, and then deftly tossed the keys to the hanyou's surprise.

"Why are you letting me drive all of a sudden?" He growled, curious at this change in his wife, "Normally you would kill just to drive, and you are just handing..."

He trailed off as he noticed that Kagome wasn't even paying him any attention, instead she was reading the children's scripts.

Inu-yasha mentally sighed and got into the car and started up the engine, while wondering what Shippo and Rin were doing to the hag while they had been gone.

While driving Kagome interrupted Inu-yasha's train of thought about how many children they could have.

"Inu, have you wondered about how all of our friends have been dragged into this movie, not too long after we got drunk and married?"

"Not really, but now that you mention it, your right, it has to be a coincidence, that all of this is happening so soon, and that our friends are being dragged into this, do you think that Miroku's higher ups, also planned our marriage?"

"Possibly, it just doesn't make sense to me. I mean what would they gain from our marriage, and why would they chose to do this? What would they acquire with all of us acting in their movie, and don't you think it is more than a mere coincidence that the characters have the same names as us?"

"Yes, what is the movie called anyway, I never really looked at my script?"

After a few minutes of silence, Inu-yasha turned to a now silent Kagome.

"What is it?"

"The movie is called: Inu-yasha."

"But, why? None of this makes sense, did they name to movie after me, and if so why, and if they didn't why is it called that? When I find out who the producers of this god damn movie are, they will regret ever blackmailing any of us into doing this."

Kagome just rubbed Inu-yasha's shoulder reassuringly, in an attempt to calm him down, otherwise who knows what might happen.

When they arrived at the house, they both headed straight for Kagome's room so that they could talk, go over their scripts, and to practice their love scenes for the movie.

"Inu, I want you to read over Shippo's and Rin's scripts should we decide to let them act in this damn movie."

And with that she walked out of her room, intent on finding her 'children' and getting something for her and her husband to snack on while they rehearsed.

When she came back into the room carrying a tray that held several cans of soda, including Dr. Pepper, and Coke, as well as a bag of chips, pretzels, and carrots and dip.

"What did you think of it." Kagome asked as she tried to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"I hate it, but then I think what will happen to them if we refuse to let them be in the movie, what will happen to us or Sesshomaru, and the fact that Rin plays his ward is just too convenient, I mean it is nearly identical to what has already happened, except for the part with you and me, because I am fairly sure we didn't meet when you freed me from being pinned to a tree."

"I know, is this really a script, Inu-yasha, or is it something more?" Kagome asked her eyes full of worry for the ones she loved and not for herself.

"I don't know, but I will ask some of my friends to do some digging about the producers, and executives of Swan Enterprises, and then, maybe we will be able to do something about all of this." Inu-yasha said as he gathered him into his arms and tried to comfort her, since it tore at his heart to see Kagome this upset, because he knew that he would move the sun and stars for her she wanted it, he cared that much for her.

When that thought came to him, he was shocked, he hadn't noticed how much he had come to rely of Kagome being there for him, no matter what he did, and her helping him though the past month, had seemed so natural, and he hadn't thought about how much he had began to care for her.

And it wasn't just her he had began to love either, he had also come to love Shippo and Rin as if they were his own children.

Inu-yasha was once again snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome snuggled closer to his chest, and as he looked down, he realized that she had fallen asleep against him. And with that last thought, he carried her from the armchair that he had been sitting on, carried her to the bed and set her down on it, then, once he was laying down next to her, he slipped a possessive arm around her slender waist, as he joined her in sleep.

The next morning, Inu-yasha awoke to the sound of...a toad croaking and screaming for

mercy?!?!?

He sat up looking next to him, expecting to see his wife lying there asleep and mumbling about evil cows, or evil chipmunks, depends on what had pissed her off. But to his surprise, Kagome was sitting on the window seat and cheering for Rin and Shippo.

"What the hell is going on, and why does it sound like toads???" Inu-yasha asked as he got up from the bed wearing only a pair of boxers which left his well-built chest open for inspection.

"Sesshomaru returned this morning, and the children are torturing his servant, Jaken."

"Isn't he going to stop them?"

"Actually, he was the one who suggested that they play with Jaken, look."

At Kagome's request, Inu-yasha leaned out of the window to see, his half-brother Sesshomaru, sitting on a lawn chair sipping lemonade, and reading a book, while Rin and Shippo hit, tied up, decorated in flowers, and painted on Jaken. Occasionally he would look up from his book to laugh at what ever the children were doing to Jaken, ignoring the pleas for help the toad demon was screaming.

Before Kagome could say a word, Inu-yasha had jumped out of the window and had joined the children in their game of 'torture the toad'.

After having a shower and dressing, Kagome walked outside and sat in a lawn chair next to Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you going to rescue him?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"He irritated me this morning, so"

"You allow them to torture him?"

"You have a problem with this?"

"No, it keeps the children happy so they can 'play' with him all day."

Sesshomaru smirked at this, apparently his sister-in-law wasn't as kind and quiet as people seemed to think.

"So, why are you here, you gave us the impression that you were going to be gone on business for a while?"

"I wish to speak to both you and Inu-yasha about that in private if you don't mind, Jaken can watch over them while we talk."

"All right, lets go fetch Inu-yasha." Kagome said as she began to walk towards her husband, as well as Rin and Shippo.

Five minutes later, all three of them were assembled in Kagome's private study.

"I heard you two were blackmailed into acting in some movie." Sesshomaru stated.

"Get to the point Sesshomaru, you didn't travel all this way just to say that." Inu-yasha growled impatiently.

"Correct, I too, have been blackmailed into doing this, pathetic movie, but apparently, there are some unsettling coincidences in the movie, that have happened in reality."

"Yes, but what does all of it mean, and why are they doing this."

"I don't know Kagome, I wish I did though."

"Ohh, I forgot, they offered a part to Rin and Shippo too, so now that you are here you can decide if you want her in the movie, here is a copy of her script." Kagome said as she handed the thin packet the her brother-in-law.

"Are you allowing Shippo to do this?"

"I don't know, but if I don't what will happen to him, will they threaten him too?"

"I will allow Rin to do this, because it will allow me to stay close to her, if I have to protect her."

"That is a good idea, I think we should so the same, what do you think Inu-yasha?"

"Sure, I don't mind, and Sesshomaru does have a point, if they blackmail us just to star in their damn movie, what will they stop at? Murder? I would rather have the little fox stay with us."

"Now that that's settled, Sesshomaru will you be staying during the filming of the movie?"

"Yes, if it not too much trouble."

"Nope, it's no trouble at all, and later we will go to Miroku and Sango, to rehearse out lines, and to pick up your script."

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!!!

I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING OFTEN BECAUSE I AM MOVING, BUT SEE, AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Dragon-miko

Essis

Dragon of the Burning Flame

XxDemonic-PrincessxX

Vengeance4love23

BlueMiko

NefCanuck

Akiraton

I HAVE MOVED!!!! SO HOPEFULLY CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOONER, ANOTHERONE SHOULD BE UP OVER THE WEEKEND.

REVIEW

Ding Dong

"Who the hell is it at this ungodly hour?" Sango grumbled as she opened the door to reveal none other than Kagome.

"Yay!! I really need your help Miroku is trying to explain where babies come from to Sakura, and he really is a pervert, and why the hell is your husband and the state senator standing behind you?"

Kagome rubbed her head while grimacing at Sango's response.

"The senator is my brother-in-law, and he too was blackmailed into this movie, and we came to pick up his script and to rehearse if you have the time."

"Sure, after you help me with the where babies come from, I swear if he describes sex to her, I will kill him."

While Kagome lead her friend back into her house, with Inu-yasha silently following her, Sesshomaru once again wondered if he should really trust Rin with these people, but the only other option at the time and he would rather die, that have Rin go though what he had.

He still had nightmares of lacy tea doilies and pinched cheeks.

Inside the house, there was a whole herd of animals running around after a dog, who was smiling as he ran from the angry mob, Sango noticing his questioning look, answered his question.

"Kit stole the other animals toys again, and now they are after his blood again."

"Again?"

"He does this almost daily, but he is always all right, except for the time where they broke his leg, but apart from that he gets away from them nearly scratch free, which really is a miracle."

They then walked into what appeared to be the living room, where Miroku and Sakura, were sitting on a base leather couch and Miroku was saying, "When two people love each other, and they want a baby, they go to the bedroom, undress and then..."

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.

"What the HELL were you thinking, she is six years old, she doesn't need to know anything about how babies are made, sweetie, they come from the stork." She said to Sakura while Miroku tried to sneak out of the house.

"Hold it bub, you aren't going anywhere, we are going to spend some quality time with Kagome and her family."

"Are you Sesshomaru Tashio?" Miroku asked while looking at his guests.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering when you would show up for your script, that's all."

"Miroku, you knew about this??"

"Of course I had to hand out all of the scripts, I noticed that he wasn't there and took note of it, why??"

"And you didn't tell me!!" Sango yelled while walking towards Miroku with an oversized boomerang in her hand.

"Ummm....no??" He said while hiding behind Kagome.

"Arrghh, you bastard!"

"Yes, but you wouldn't dare hurt Kagome."

"Fine, no sex for a week then."

"WHAT!! Sango, honey, you can't do that to me!"

Sango just smirked when she saw his reaction, and her giant boomerang went back to wherever she had gotten it from.

Kagome and the others just sweatdropped at this, while thinking, 'poor, stupid Miroku.'

"This is very entertaining and all, but I came here for a reason, and I would like to leave soon." Sesshomaru said while mentally adding, 'Before my sanity completely goes away.'

"All right, hold your horses man, I'm getting your script." Miroku yelled as he ran over to his briefcase and started to rummage though it for said script.

Meanwhile, Sakura came up to Sesshomaru and innocently asked, "Would you like to have an orgy mister??"

At hearing this Sango once again produced her giant boomerang and swung it at her poor husband, while screaming, "YOU DUMBASS!!! HOW COULD YOU TELL HER ABOUT THAT??"

In the middle of all this Sesshomaru passed out onto the floor from the shock of having a six year-old ask him that.

Of course, after he passed out, his concealment spell wore off, and revealed to everyone that their state senator, was really a full-fledged demon.

"Well now we know how they blackmailed Sesshomaru into doing this movie." Sango muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked while cocking her head to one side.

"Most people would be pissed to discover that their senator was really a demon, and would likely try to kill him, his servants, and his ward, so in order to keep this his little secret, he must have a concealment spell that hides his demonic features. So Swan Enterprises blackmailed him using the fact that they know of his demon heritage, but how? Something like this would likely be kept a secret from everyone, so how would they have found out about it, do they have spies following all of us around?" Miroku answered.

"I never thought of it like that."

At this everyone turned to the hanyou that was kneeling by his older brother.

"To find out who is responsible for the blackmailing information, we should make a list of all our friends and people you may have met over the past 2 years, and by that, I mean you have to have met them more than three times."

"From there I can go and try to figure out who the little spy is."

When he noticed all of the funny looks that he was getting, he glared and said, "Please don't tell me you forgot I am one of the best detectives in California?"

After receiving their blank looks, he muttered about dumb-asses who are out to get him, before turning to his brother to await his return to consciousness, so they could talk some more, especially about his little concealment spell.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects. Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

Dragon-miko

BlueMiko...dont worry i will continue to update

Kimitoshi

Nefcanuck

Bad Girlz aka Crazy Person

Inlovewithsesshomaru

Essis

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I HAD 15 TESTS THIS WEEK! ASSHOLE TEACHERS!! ANYWAY, I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!!

Three weeks had passed since Miroku had gotten the crap beaten out of him, and had been denied sex for a week, and it was finally the godforsaken day when the filming of the movie was scheduled start.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kaede says to get ye duffs out of bed!" Shippo chirped far to happily for six in the morning.

Kagome groaned and put a pillow over her head until Rin came into the room and said, Auntie Kagome, Uncle Inu, Sesshomaru was awful angry when I woke him up and told him today was the day Rin gets to be in a movie!"

Both Kagome and Inu-yasha snapped up at the mention of an angry Sesshomaru, because neither of them had a death wish.

"Rin, sweetie, Why is Sesshomaru so angry?" Kagome asked and she climbed out of bed and put on her sky blue, silk dressing gown.

"Well, he said it was because of the little fuckers down at Swan Enterprises. By the way Auntie, what dies fucker mean?"

Kagome turned white with shock at hearing a Rin say suck a word, then turned beet red from anger that he would say that in front of a child her age.

She stormed out of the bedroom intent on teaching her brother-in-law a lesson.

As Inu-yasha climbed out of bed while Shippo yanked on his ears, they all heard an angry Kagome screaming from the other side of the house.

"YOU BASTARD!!! How could you teach Rin a word like fuckers!! She is like six years old, you don't teach human six years olds a word like fuckers!!"

To Inu-yasha's shock, he actually heard his elder brother yell for the first time in ten years.

"ME!!??!? What about you?? You and your darling husband say shit and fuck around Shippo!!"

"Ya well, mister he is fourteen years old in human years, not six!!"

And a few minutes later a pissed off Kagome walked into her bedroom where, her husband an child her cowering in a corner, afraid of what she might do to them.

"Get up you two, we have to get ready to go." Kagome snapped while she began to undress.

Shippo was more than happy to comply and ran like hell.

Inu-yasha however, walked up to his wife and gave her a long leisurely kiss, before asking, "So, I take it you are on your period?"

"Huh?? Yes, how did you know?"

"You just yelled at Sesshomaru."

"I did??"

"Yes"

"OOPS"

Inu-yasha just sighed and undressed and got into the shower, so that they could get to the filming faster, and get all of it over with.

At the studio

Everyone was bustling around with no apparent purpose but to piss of the camera men, as if they were responsible for the mess that they were all in right now.

"People! People! Come on we are going to start the filming, I need Inu-yasha, Kikyo, Rin and the extras who will play the villagers, for the prologue."

When everybody just stood around doing absolutely nothing Miroku yelled, "Move your asses people! I don't want to be in this any more than you do, so lets just get this over with all right?"

After realizing that Miroku was also a victim people were more willing to act their parts. And the prologue was filmed without much of a problem, except for when Kikyo threw a fit because of the fact that she was 'shot' at and killed, much to Kagome's happiness.

After seven hours of torture, Miroku finally yelled, "Good job people, memorize scene one, and come back in a month, okay?" And then he ran like hell for his life from the pissed off actors.

At Kagome's house

The whole gang had sat down to dinner, when none other than a fairy appeared in their mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Is this the home of the priestess Kagome, who married a half-demon?" Came the quiet voice that sounded like bells.

Kagome was too busy staring at the creature, who was no taller than six inches, and was dressed in what appeared to be flowers, to pay attention.

That is, until her husband pinched her cheek and snapped her out of her little fantasy.

"Umm.. Yes, I am Kagome." She said while ignoring all of the stares she was getting from the demons at the table.

"YOU'RE a PRIESTESS??!?" Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo yelled at the sheepish looking Kagome.

"Hehe, I guess I forgot to tell you that?" She laughed at she backed away from the angry demons.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you a favor." The fairy said impatiently, quite angry to have been forgotten.

"Sure, what type of favor?" Kagome said without hesitation.

"A demon has been plaguing our forest and we require your help."

"I will help you as soon as the morning comes."

The little fairy smirked as she bowed and flew off, the little miko had fallen right into her masters plan.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or items. Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

XxDemonicPrincessxX

Essis

BlueMiko

xXloveablekdxX

Punkgoddess2101

Nefcanuck

Sauratos...Thank you so much about the original plot! I actually put a lot of thought into that, there are too many over used ideas out there ;

Dragon-miko

Inuyasha and snago lover

Inulova4lyfe

Bad girz aka crazy person

InuYashaphr33k

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THE CAR BROKE DOWN, I HAVE AN ENORMOUS BRUISE ON MY STOMACH (I am not kidding you, my mom who likes to watch surgeries, was shocked at what she saw I had done to myself, and trust me, it hurts like hell), I HAVE HAD 40 TESTS IN THE PAST THREE WEEKS, AND WELL, YEAH, AND I HAVE A CONCERT ON MONDAY, SO I SHOULD REALLY BE PRACTICING MY VIOLIN, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

At the Dinner Table

As soon as the fairy had left, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo all growled at Kagome who was cowering at the sight of three pissed off demons.

"Umm.. I am really sorry that I forgot to tell you about the part about me being a priestess?" She laughed nervously as she wondered if she could outrun three angry demons.

Sesshomaru, who was usually the calmest person alive, was nearly red with anger, "You FORGOT to tell us that you have the power to PURIFY our asses out of EXISTENCE???"

"Hehe, yes?"

"So in other words, you can protect yourself, right Kagome?" Asked Inu-yasha, to whom the words of the fairy had only just gotten though about tomorrow morning.

"Yep!" Kagome said proudly, "I am excellent with a bow and arrow and can hit my target everytime!"

Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha cringed as they thought of what Kagome could do to them if they pissed her off, little images of porcupine Inuyashas and Sesshomarus ran though their heads.

Meanwhile while Kagome had been getting yelled at, Shippo and Rin had been busily scraping their vegetables into the garbage bin, and eating apple pie and ice cream.

After the children had gone off to bed, Inu-yasha spoke, "Kagome, I want to see how good you are with a weapon."

"What?"

"I want to watch you practice, Sesshomaru should come too, because I think we would both like an idea of your abilities before we go off to fight a demon tomorrow."

"All right then, I will go set up a few targets in the back, come outside in ten minutes okay?" She said as she ran out side to get ready.

"What is the meaning of this little brother?"

"Because we really do need to know how powerful she is, so we can train her, and so we know if we have to protect her, or if she can defend herself."

"Good point."

"That and so we know what she can do with her miko powers, so we know not to tick her off." With this Inu-yasha smirked and left the quietly fuming dog demon alone.

Out Back

When Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru finally went outside to meet Kagome, they were surprised to see her dressed in traditional miko clothing, a red top, and white bottoms (if someone would please tell me what these are called, I would really appreciate it), with a bow strung in her arm, and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Love, where is the target?" Inu-yasha asked as he could not see one close by.

"Its over there." Kagome pointed to a distant tree, about 500 yards away.

Both demons jaws literally dropped to the ground when they realized where she was pointing too.

'Like hell my mate can hit that' Inu-yasha thought.

'If she can hit that, then she is more powerful than I first gave her credit for' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome quickly readied her bow, took aim, and released her arrow, all in five seconds, and the result was an audible thud.

Sesshomaru ran over to the target using his demon speed, and was shocked to see that not only had the arrow hit the target, but hit it in the dead center, while Kagome aiming, and shooting in the dark, and it was buried so far into the target that it was impossible to pull out.

To say the least, Sesshomaru was extraordinarily pleased and surprised at his sister-in-law's fighting abilities.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru took Inu-yasha aside for a minute and told him what he had seen when he had gone over to inspect the target.

At hearing this, Inu-yasha's golden orbs grew wide and he gave a low whistle, "Damn I didn't think that she had that much power in her, well that helps settle a lot of my questions, good night Sess." He said as he started to walk to the room that he and Kagome shared.

"Goodnight Inu-yasha." Was Sesshomaru's only reply as he started to walk towards the room that Kagome had given to him while he was a guest in her house.

As Inu-yasha walked into the bedroom, he was assaulted by the sent of salt, and he immediately rushed to Kagome's side, worried that she might be hurt, only to find that she was perfectly all right, except for the fact that she had her head buried into a pillow and was crying.

"What's wrong love?"

"I am really scared about tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling, and as a miko, I know I shouldn't ignore it, it might mean the difference between life and death."

"I am sure its nothing, and besides, Sesshomaru and I will be with you in case anything does happen, and I am sure that the three of us can defeat any demon that is stupid enough to attack us."

Kagome sniffled for a few more minutes before she stopped crying, comforted by her husbands words.

"Now that the water works have stopped, how about we do something a bit more fun?" Inu-yasha smirked as he began undressing.

Five hours later Inu-yasha was fast asleep, and Kagome was still awake, cuddling up next to

Inu-yasha, and wondering why she had such a bad feeling about tomorrow, before she too joined her husband in sleep.

SHOULD SESSHOMARU BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE???

IF SO WHO??

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Marriage/Movie Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha characters or objects, Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

Dragon-miko

Punkgoddess

Inulova4lyfe

Sauratos...not a car crash, the car broke down, in the garage, and I had an accident with my bike, but thanks anyway.

NefCanuck

ANIMEGAL310... You really think I am losing my touch??

Neko-Kagome

xXlovablekdXx

BlueMiko...Thank you so much!!! I knew what the top was but I wanted to make sure, and I had no clue what the pants are called, so thank you !!!!

I ASKED WHO SESSHOMARU SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH, AND THESE ARE THE RESULTS:

Kagura: 2

Make up a character: 1

VOTE PEOPLE!!

This chapter is dedicated to BlueMiko, for actually answering my question

In the morning

Kagome woke up, cold, wondering where Inu-yasha was, because without him, the bed was too damn cold!

To answer her unspoken question, singing came from her bathroom, and Inu-yasha came out with only a towel tied about his waist.

"What the hell are you doing up now!!!" Inu-yasha screamed at his confused wife.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Remember you promised that you would help the pain in the ass pixie that came around last night?"

"Ohh, ya, now I remember, so what time is it?"

"You dumbass, get the hell in the shower, I will get your clothes out, and bring breakfast up to you so hurry the hell up, so that we can kill this so-called demon, and get home so we can continue last night." And with that Inu-yasha walked away from his very tired sleep-deprived wife.

Kagome wondered why Inu-yasha was acting so strangely, as she scrubbed her head thoroughly with shampoo.

'Maybe he is just worried about me?' She thought to herself as she got dressed in her red haori and white hakana, that he had gotten out for her as he promised.

'I mean he really is acting weird lately, but maybe he is just stressed with something about work, ya that's it, he isn't angry at me or anything.'

And with that she ran downstairs to meet up with Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru so that they could get the hell out of here, and kill the demon, because she was really looking forward to a continuation of last night.

"Humph, its about time you idiot, not lets go, the fairy has been waiting outside in the trees for about half an hour." Inu-yasha grunted, as Sesshomaru allowed Rin to hug him one last time.

"Okay then, Shippo, Rin, you two be good for Kaede okay?" Kagome said as she gave each of them a hug and a kiss, while slipping them each a box of pocky.

And with that they set off to find and beat the so-called demon.

Hello, thank you very much for coming with us, priestess." The fairy said while bowing, causing the youkai brothers to growl at the pesky creature.

"That's all right, I don't really mind, and I am a miko so, this is expected of me." Kagome said nervously while wondering how long it would be until Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru snapped and killed the fairy.

"Although I and all of the occupants of the forest are grateful for your help, must these two demons also accompany you, surely you do not need their assistance." The fairy said.

"Well..."

"HELL NO, SHE IS NOT LEAVING US BEHIND!" Both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru shouted at the same time, much to Kagome's surprise.

"No, I think they will be coming along with us on this little journey, but thank you for asking." Kagome answered respectfully.

The fairy merely nodded and opened up a portal to her home forest, will inwardly grimacing, and thinking, 'Master will not be pleased about this little turn of events.'

Five minutes later they had all arrived in the Forest of the Fairies, and much to everyone's shock, half of the forest seemed to be up in smoke and there were thousands of fairies shrieking and running away from the danger that was presented to them.

"Shouldn't they try and put out the fire?" Sesshomaru asked out of mild curiosity of the little creatures.

"They have tried and failed miserably." Was the only reply that he received.

At receiving this, Sesshomaru growled, what on earth could have caused something so horrible that could even cause the fairies to run away with their wings in-between their legs?

After realizing that, Inu-yasha tried to catch one of the fairies to question them, because he feared their asshole of a guide was not telling him everything she knew, she wasn't lying otherwise, he would smell that on her, but she wasn't telling the complete truth either, and that pissed Inu-yasha off.

After lagging behind Kagome, Sesshomaru and the fairy, while trying to catch a renegade fairy, Inu-yasha gave up, everytime he thought he had caught one of them, and he opened his cupped hands, there was nothing there.

Then he realized why this was so, the 'fairies' were nothing more than a good illusion, but it that was the case the, the whole plea for help was fake.

Inu-yasha tried in vane to catch up with the others, but by this time he had become so far behind from the rest of them, that it would take even him several minutes to track them down and join back up, hopefully in time to warn Kagome and Sesshomaru that this whole plea for help was a trap, and not for the so-called fairies.

Back with the group

Kagome turned around to ask Inu-yasha if he was hungry and wanted to eat some of the lunch that Kaede had packed for them, when she noticed that he wasn't behind then, or anywhere near her, for that matter.

"Sesshomaru, were is Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked as she grabbed onto her brother-in-laws sleeve.

Sesshomaru took one look down into those puppy eyes, so like Rin's," Very well, Kagome, I will go and look for your husband, will that be satisfactory for you?"

"YEA!! Thank you Sesshomaru, I really appreciate this, I have a really bad feeling about this whole journey, but now it is worse."

After hearing that Sesshomaru went after his inferior hanyou brother leaving Kagome alone with their guide , who was at the time, smiling and thinking of how perfectly everything would turn out now that the priestess had no more demons around to protect her.

WHO SHOULD SESSHOMARU BE WITH???

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Marriage/Movie made in Heaven? NOT!

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

Rayoko

ANIMEGAL310

Pyroangel7..For reviewing Punked

Inuyahsa-Death-Dealer

Inugirl1

Dragon-miko

locainlove

BlueMiko

Sauratos

emmastarz

TheBlueMoon

Dragon of the Burning Flame

Neko-Kagome

Sessh.lova

KuRaMaS LOvEr..For reviewing Punked

I ASKED YOU WHO YOU THOUGHT SESSHOMARU SHOULD BE WITH AND THESE ARE THE RESULTS:

Kagura : 3

Anyone/Make one up : 1

Chapter 17

"So, fairy, where are we going anyway?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side, will continuing to walk along the forest path.

"Just a little farther miko, that is all."

Inwardly Kagome had a terrible feeling that was like a fire alarm telling her to get the hell away from this place, otherwise, well, she didn't want to think of the possible consequences, and her feeling had only gotten worse after Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had left her with the fairy, but the fairy couldn't be any trouble to her, gods, she was only six inches tall!!!

While theses thoughts were going around in Kagome's head, the duo had entered a meadow, that was really quite beautiful, with lush green grass, and scattering of flowers everywhere, in a rainbow of colors.

"So fairy, where is the demon that you have asked us to defeat?" Kagome asked while readying her bow and arrow to prepare for any demon's attack.

At hearing this, the fairy smirked, "Why, miko my master will be along in a moments, so please, do enjoy your last few minutes of life."

At hearing this Kagome was shocked to hear that she as well as Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had been tricked by a fucking fairy!!!

While she was fuming about all of this, a wolf demon came out into the meadow to join her.

"Hello my dear Kagome, I was so disappointed with what happened."

"KOUGA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Kagome shrieked.

"Why, my love just here in my masters behalf."

"So wait, you aren't the fairies master?"

"No of course not, if you defeat me, them you get to be killed by my master, and you will find out the truth about marrying Inu-yasha, but of course I don't expect you to beat me, Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe." He said cockily, with Kagome gagging at the sight of him.

"Anyway, I really wish that you my dear Kagome were, mine at not that idiot of a dogs, but maybe I can fuck you before I kill you, and that would make everything so much sweeter, wouldn't you agree, my dear?"

"Shut the hell up, I am not your dear anything, you perverted bastard, I hate you!!!"

"My, my, that is not proper language for a lady to use." Kouga smirked as he watched his Kagome get pissed off.

After saying this Kouga ran towards Kagome with no other thought in mind other than to fuck her, and then kill her, with himself still inside of her.

Kagome gasped in shock as Kouga approached her, lust evident in his eyes, and within seconds was on the ground with her miko uniform getting grass stains on it, and Kouga pressed himself on top of her.

Kouga was nearly lost in a world of bliss as he felt Kagome's curves underneath him, while at the same time Kagome was scheming up a plan so that she could kill the horny bastard.

As Kouga ground his erection into Kagome's still body, Kagome moved her hands down his chest and continued going down until she reached his penis, and then summoning all of her strength, she purified his penis, until there was nothing left.

"YOU BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" Was all that Kouga could yell as he clutched where his balls used to be,

"Because, you jackass, you tried to rape me you bastard." Kagome said smirking, happy that she had gotten the best of him.

"Oh, my you said I had to kill you in order to find out the truth but I don't want to do that." Kagome said

""You don't? I mean, of course you don't cause you love me, you want to kiss me, you want to love me." Kouga started to sing, while unknown to him, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were rapidly approaching them.

By the time Kouga was actually paying attention, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were right at Kagome's side, and cracking their knuckles at the pitiful wolf demon.

"No jackass, because I think Inu-yasha would rather kill you, so being a nice wife, he can kill you instead of me."

At hearing this, Inu-yasha smirked and started running after the screaming wolf demon that was running for his dear life.

Five minutes later Inu-yasha walked back to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were standing, acting as he was a content cat, much to Kagome's amusement, as she pointed that out.

"Oy, I just killed the jackass, shouldn't you lay off the wisecracks?" Inu-yasha whimpered as his brother laughed at him.

"Yes, well this is what Kouga told me, so....." As Kagome filled in Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru on what Kouga had told her, the little pain in the ass fairy came back to lead them to her master, for the final battle.

"Congratulation, you have beat Master's best general, now you have earned the honor of being killed by Master himself." And with that she fluttered off heading to the north.


	18. Chapter 18

Marriage/Movie Made in Heaven? NOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!

BlueMiko

ANIMEGAL310

Amida-chan....Thank you !!

Bad girlz aka crazy person

Pyroangel7

Sessh. Lova

essis

AN: I am really sorry for the long wait, I have depression, and it has been really bad lately, but tomorrow I am seeing my doctor to change my anti-depressants, cause this one isn't working. So please keep on reading and reviewing.

Chapter 18

"What the hell do you mean by you r master?" Inu-yasha ranted at the fairy while Kagome and Sesshomaru held him back from killing the pain in the ass.

" I mean, you idiotic hanyou, that now you have beaten General Kouga you will be killed by the master of us all." She said while clipping her nails.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by the master of us all?" Kagome asked while trying to absorb everything that had just been said.

" I mean you imbeciles, that Hiten, Manten, and Kouga as well as myself are all pawns in his plan, IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU?!?!?!"

"Yes, but what is the bastards plan, that's what I want to know." Inu-yasha yelled angrily at the fairy.

"Not telling" And just to piss of the hanyou further, the fairy stuck out her tongue out at him, smirking when she saw the steam coming out of his ears.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the face that he was making, until her husband turned to her in order to let out his frustrations.

"What are you against me too?" Inu-yasha yelled angrily at his wife, "If it wasn't for me, Kouga could have raped you, or are you too dumb to realize that!"

"Why you, who the hell are you to talk to me about the troubles I am in you bastard!!"

"Ya well, wench......"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF FOR ONE MINUTE." Sesshomaru yelled at the couple, silencing them.

We are supposed to be fighting this shit assed thug, not each other, DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

Kagome and Inu-yasha just stared at the enraged Inu-youkai and nodded their heads dumbly, to afraid of Sesshomaru to do anything else.

"Are you jackasses ready now, I have wasted enough of my time on you, so hurry the hell up."

Everyone just stared at the fairy who, until now had been very well mannered and content to watch them bicker like little children up to this point.

"Thank you. Now jackasses, please follow me, WITHOUT THE ARGUING!!!"

The three of the silently followed the pissed off fairy until they reached an enormous set of doors that stretched as far as any eye could see in any direction, and it even seemed to touch the sky.

But, it wasn't just he size of the doors that was impressive either, the doors themselves were made of beaten gold with various Celtic knots engraved into the gold.

For several minutes Inu-yasha, Kagome, and even Sesshomaru stared at the door in awe that something of this size and beauty had been built and no one had known about it.

"Holy Shit is this where you master lives fairy girl?"

"Yes"

Of their own accord the doors opened to reveal room made entirely of white marble and to top it off there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and in the center of the room was an enormous leather chair, that swiveled around to reveal none other than Naraku and Hojo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOW DOING HERE?!?!?" Kagome shrieked.

"My dear Kagome, I am so glad that you remember us." Naraku cooed lovingly, causing everyone to turn a sickly green color.

"What business could you to bastards possibly have with my Kagome!?!?" Inu-yasha yelled while flexing his claws in anticipation of shredding the two assholes who dared to harm his wife.

"Well, when we were teenagers, Kaogme dated both of us, first Hojo and then myself.

Hojo and I got together when Kagome was dating me, and realized that since we both wanted her, we could become a threesome, and take away her innocence."

After saying that Naraku looked at his 'guests' and started screaming, "WE AREN'T GAY!!!!"

When he had calmed down a bit, he continued explaining, "You see we both wanted her so we decided that we would both have her. Unfortunately, she wasn't very excited about our idea. As a result she broke up with me, kicked us both in the balls, and ran out of our lives."

"That is, until we found out that our little angel was going to be at Las Vegas on vacation. SO we got Kouga to plant the drugs in you drinks, and you Inu-yasha, he must have given you a drugged drink because he hates your guts, but anyway."

"Inu-yasha was supposed to be seduced by Kagura, because well, she wanted to fuck him. Such a pity that it didn't turn out like we had originally hoped."

"Kagome saw Inu-yasha before she saw the two of us, and the drug was very created very specifically, the first person you saw, you would marry, we don't know specifically how it works, then, thanks to the ever inept Hiten and Manten screwing up, and so on and so forth, here we are."

Inu-yahoos and Sesshomaru were now some very pissed of demons thanks to what Naraku had just said, and a for Kaogme, well, she had just fainted.

Please read and review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Marriage/Movie Made in Heaven

I am so sorry about the umm… several month delay, I have had so many projects and tests, so while I am on summer vacation, I will try to finish this up in a week or so, depending on reviews, and Cursed, so I can start some stories that I really want to do.

Thank you for reviewing!

Sadako Sasaki

Kasha-ThelnuFreak

Sessh. Lova

Shikonhunter

Onto the chapter!

As soon as Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru saw Kagome faint because of the shock of what Naraku and Hojo had just told her, they lost what was left of their tempers.

Their eyes began to turn demonic red, and Inu-yasha began to transform into a full-fledged demon. His purple stripes appeared on each cheek, jagged, unlike the smooth ones of his brother, his claws were lengthening, and strong enough to cut through a wall of diamonds if need be, and his baritone voice became deeper and huskier than before.

While this was happening Sesshomaru began his transformation into his true form. His mouth stretching outward, and beginning to drip deadly acidic drool, while the rest of his body turned into an enormous dog. This was the taiyoukai's true form that had caused thousands to tremble at his feet, ummm… paws, if you're going to be picky.

Throughout the brothers' transformations, Naraku and Hojo only smirked instead of shitting their pants as they should have been.

"Why do you not have the scent of fear on you?" Inu-yasha asked out of mild curiosity while flexing his claws imagining slicing though their worthless bodies. While they only laughed at him, Inu-yasha moved steadily closer to the sorry bastards who had dared to harm HIS precious Kagome.

"Oh, is the little doggy and his brother going to have a temper tantrum?" Naraku said while eating a Bavarian doughnut and sipping a mocha latte. Sesshomaru just bared his fangs and allowed some of acidic breath to come out, just enough to melt the throne that Naraku and Hojo had been resting their sorry asses on, as a warning of sorts.

Through the smoke that followed Inu-yasha heard a roar that would have shattered his eardrums had he been human. Luckily his ears only bled, while Sesshomaru was ignorant to fact that something had happened.

When the smoke finally cleared what stood before them could no longer be classified as anything. A mass of body parts and weapons lay before them, writhing on the ground, mutating as they watched.

Of course Kagome, having excellent timing began to regain her consciousness at this time and the first thing she saw was a writhing mass on the ground, which turned to her and spoke.

"Hello my love, once I kill your mate and his brother, you shall be all mine to mate my sweet!"

"AHHHHH, fucking creepy thing!" was all that emerged from Kagome's mouth, and then for the second time that day she passed out. Of course Inu-yasha was rather pissed at that, because with all this talk of sex, and mating he was getting rather horny, and wouldn't have minded just doing her doggie style of the floor.

"Great, thanks a lot you bastards, that was probably my last chance for a while to get laid." Inu-yasha muttered under his breath while catching Kagome so he wouldn't have to deal with a cracked skull of a concussion later.

" Ahhhh, my poor sweetheart, don't worry your NEW mate will take excellent care of you" Naraku/Hojo said while gazing lustfully at Kagome's body.

Sesshomaru at this point was getting mightily pissed off at being ignored and promptly laid down on the disgusting mass of objects, while thinking 'ha, shows them right for ignoring me, now that their squished bugs, I wonder what's for dinner?'

At that moment Sesshomaru was forcefully removed from Naraku/Hojo and thrown against the palace wall, much to his dismay.

"Now that my new body is done evolving, I shall kill all of the males in this world, and your world, and have the largest harem known!"

The youkai brothers could only stare at the evolved form of the writhing mass of flesh and weapons with awe, for what had emerged was not only beautiful, but probably deadly as well.

Naraku/ Hojo now looked like Fabio, but with a loincloth.

"You will now address me as….Gigolo!"

Inu-yasha fell backwards laughing so hard, while Sesshomaru only sweatdropped, at the stupidity of the name.

Apparently the new look also came with new toys as the siblings found out, as proved when a closet appeared from out of nowhere, and opened to reveal pretty much every weapon known to mankind, and demonkind to boot.

Inu-yasha began to run like hell when he saw 'Fabio' reach in a grab, a cannon, nuclear weapons, and dynamite, one of which would probably hit him and he would be road kill.

"Now you die, so Kagome will be all mine!" 'Fabio cackled as Inu-yasha began to get pissed, at this rate he would never get laid.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I've been hearing from you since I got here, now back up your big talking, with some big actions, otherwise your ass will be served to me on a silver platter, you got that clown face?" Inu-yasha screamed not really caring what happened now.

Of course you don't really say that type of thing to a thing that has been lusting after a women, who just happens to be your mate, for several years now, because otherwise they tend to get pissed off for some odd reason, and start to throw dangerous sharp objects at you which are somewhat hard to dodge.

Inu-yasha, seeing the barrage of weapons heading his way, immediately took a defensive stance and drew out his Tetsusaiga, and launched his favorite attack Wind Scar, causing all of the weapons aimed at his to disintegrate, causing 'Fabio' get lose one of his sexy arms because he couldn't doge the blast fast enough.

While Sesshomaru, thanks to his pure demon blood had healed from his injuries, and transformed back to his humanoid form, drew the Tokijin, and blasted 'Fabio's' other arm to oblivion.

Sadly as soon as they injured him, 'Fabio' regenerated himself far faster than either of them could, leaving them at a sore disadvantage, and 'Fabio' began to attack in earnest throwing everything at hand at the siblings, enjoying the expressions of pain that were evident on their faces.

Review Please!

The more reviews the faster I'll update

Silver Ivy


	20. Chapter 20

Match Made in Heaven? NOT!

Thank you all of my darling reviewers

Sessh. Lova….Thank you for reviewing every chappie, I truly appreciate it.

Princess kitty….Fabio is the name that Naraku and Hojo gave themselves after they merged into one body because they thought that they were so sexy.

Wolf of Raven…..I love your name, my friend Nicole would kill for it.

Big R…Updating right after you reviewed.

Chapter twenty:

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were dodging everything that Fabio was throwing there way but to no avail. He was far too strong, throwing literally everything around him, including furniture, and he would have thrown Kagome if he hadn't noticed at the last minute what the thing in his hand was.

Every time that Inu-yasha or Sesshomaru got a chance to attack Fabio, he healed within seconds no matter how much damage their attacks had inflicted upon his body.

While unfortunately for the Tashio brothers, they were not so fortunate. Every time that they were injured, it took them several minutes to heal, and by that time, they had acquired more injures than they had thought possible.

Fabio thought that this was immensely amusing and started doing his happy dance which thankfully stopped his attack, but it really wasn't all that of an improvement. He began to hop on one foot in a circle, while waving his hands in the air, and humming that lovely barney song that everyone knows, '_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a kiss and a hug and a_'.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Inu-yasha screamed, repulsed of the sight of a grown man singing Barney songs.

"For once we agree little brother, now Fabio, how did you get to be so strong?" Sesshomaru calmly asked while licking his wounds in hopes that his saliva would speed up his healing process.

"Well, after Kagome turned down our idea for a delightful three-some, we were heartbroken and traveled throughout the country in search of someway to change her mind. Which is when we came across a strange old medicine woman peddling her wares on the side of the road. Obviously out of curiosity we went to look at what she was selling."

"She seemed to be a witch at first sight, wearing all black, and a black hat, which turned out to be a bonnet. But everything she sold was a potion of some sort. That is where we got the poison to attempt to get Kagome into our bed, which backfired. There were also a few other potions that we purchased, ones that would instantly restore our bodies to their original state, as well as some strength potions. Lovely isn't it?" Fabio chuckled while Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru contemplated how to kill the bastard.

Suddenly a thought hit Sesshomaru. "This woman, what did she look like?" He asked calmly, but inwardly hoping desperately.

"Why do you ask that? No matter, you'll be dead soon so what difference does it make if I tell you that? The woman had gray hair done up in a bun, she wore an eye patch over her left eye, she was hunched over and wore the outfit that used to belong to a miko several hundred years ago. Why?" Fabio asked while admiring his muscles in the large mirror mounted onto one of the walls, or rather what was left of the wall.

"What was the woman's name?" Inu-yasha asked, for he could see where his brother was going with these questions.

" Umm…I believe that it was Kaede, now answer me, WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Fabio screamed.

"Because you fool, Kaede used to be our nanny when we were younger, now she works for Kagome as a housekeeper, but the point is that she taught us all about her herb concoctions."

"Your point being WHAT?"

"When learning the herb concoctions, she told us that she always made sure that each one had a weakness, incase one ever got into the wrong hands, so of course, no that you told us which potions you took, we can kill you, simple as that." Sesshomaru said, smirking slightly when he saw all of the color drain out of Fabio's face as he realized just what was going to happen.

Inu-yasha could only grin like a madman, grateful for once that Sesshomaru was his brother, without him, there was no way that he would have gotten out alive, and Kagome would have ended up staying with Fabio.

Thanks to Sesshomaru's demon powers he magically produced three bottles, two were shaped like beer bottles one contained a bubbling, murky, forest green liquid and the other contained a fizzy, blood red liquid. The last bottle was shaped like a pyramid and it contained a dark purple liquid that when the bubbles rising from it burst, created little explosions in the air.

"You can't force me to drink that crap you know." Fabio chuckled as his self-confidence rose once again.

"Oh no bastard, you misunderstood, you don't have to drink the crap, as you put it, it just has to make contact with your skin, no swallowing necessary." Inu-yasha said cracking his claws in anticipation of killing the bastard who caused him and Kagome so much pain and trouble.

Once again the brothers had the enjoyment of seeing Fabio's face turn deadly white, as he once again realized the hell of mess he had gotten himself into.

CLIFFHANGER!

REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE BY THURSDAY/FRIDAY!

Thank you

Silver Ivy


End file.
